


give to you my silence

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Forehead Touching, King Niedamir's Mountain, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, hand holding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Иногда единственное, что нужно Геральту, — это тишина. [01х06]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 40





	give to you my silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vands38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands38/gifts).
  * A translation of [give to you my silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627936) by [vands38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands38/pseuds/vands38). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9089637).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

Поворачиваясь к долине, Лютик буквально чувствует: Геральт закипает от ярости — жгучей и неприветливой, как огонь из открытой топки. Он слышит далеко не всё, что говорит Йеннифэр. Впрочем, оно и не нужно. Лютик знает, как выглядит расставание.

Так и тянет сказать нечто безобидное — «Ну и денёк», например, — чтобы Геральт оставил свой бездумный гнев и они продолжили путь. Но что-то подсказывает Лютику: сейчас не время. Плечи ведьмака неестественно сведены вперед, чего обычно не увидишь даже в минуты беспросветного отчаяния. Лютик хочет подойти, положить ладонь на широкую спину и рассеять напряжение одним своим прикосновением. Но антураж совсем не тот — о ванне после битвы можно лишь мечтать. На этот раз не получится так легко успокоить поднявшуюся бурю.

Геральту больно, и Лютик прекрасно знает, что иногда эту боль нужно просто пропустить через себя.

Он скрепя сердце отворачивается. Геральт не умеет принимать помощь, даже когда истекает кровью. Совершенно не умеет. Так что Лютик, как и всегда, достает мазь, нить и бинты или же, как сегодня, сумки и надеется, что ведьмак рано или поздно додумается прийти к нему.

На этот раз ожидание затягивается. Лютик успевает раздобыть немного еды и настроить лютню и усаживается штопать дырку в дублете, когда Геральт наконец появляется на тропе.

Он оглядывается по сторонам — все уже давно ушли.

— Ты всё ещё здесь. — Тон настолько ровный, что Лютик затрудняется сказать, правильно ли поступил, оставив ведьмака наедине с мыслями.

— Я не отличаю север от юга, — отшучивается он, пытаясь прощупать почву. — Без тебя просто-напросто потеряюсь.

— Хм-м.

Геральт отворачивается, глядя на петляющие горные тропы, ведущие к долине. Он всё ещё напряжен и кипит от ярости. Значит, шутить пока рановато.

Лютик отрывается от штопки и собирается. Геральт начинает спускаться с горы.

***

В отличие от Геральта, Лютику нелегко привыкнуть к тишине. Он вспоминает их первую встречу с монстром — с того времени много воды утекло. Тогда ведьмак нелюбезно попросил его о благодатной тишине, а он ответил: _«Да, это не ко мне»._

Теперь он всё усвоил. Геральт хотел тишины, а Лютик — Геральта. А в ответ мог предложить лишь себя. Он не владел мечом, а его кулинарные навыки оставляли желать лучшего. Он умел лишь латать одежду — и то благодаря Геральту. Ещё до того как его хвалебные баллады стали приносить заслуженные деньги, ведьмак бесцеремонно усадил его перед собой и показал, как штопать. Ведь услуги портного — непозволительная роскошь. Лютик и правда мог предложить лишь свои песни и тишину — и мастерски научился чередовать их.

В большинстве случаев. Тишина — утром, стихосложение — в дороге, тишина — на охоте, песни — у костра, тишина — ночью. А потом — снова песни. Как правило — «Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой», когда они пытались выбить деньги за выполненный контракт из ворчливого трактирщика или скупого барона. Привычная рутина.

…До тех пор, пока не начали останавливаться в тавернах. Вот тогда границы стали размываться.

Сытый и отогретый, Геральт позволяет ему разговаривать часами. Сочинять песни ночью. Задавать вопросы днем. Петь проникновенные оды вечером, пока не удаётся заработать на добротный ужин. Бормотать душераздирающие баллады ранним утром, пока сам Геральт дремлет рядом.

Привычная рутина нарушается, и сердце Лютика обливается кровью. Он может сколько угодно отрицать свое болезненное влечение к ведьмаку, когда они путешествуют, убивают монстров, ночуют под открытым небом и купаются в ледяных водоемах.

Другое дело — засыпать возле него и смотреть, как первые лучи солнца падают на обнаженную, мерно вздымающуюся грудь и умиротворенное лицо, которое разглаживается в минуты заслуженного отдыха. Неслучайно по утрам в голове Лютика играют одни баллады, но если Геральт и замечает это, то не озвучивает свою мысль вслух.

Иногда ведьмак на мгновение приоткрывает глаза — и снова засыпает. Иногда, ещё не до конца пробудившись, — даже легко улыбается. А уже после, спустя пару часов игры на лютне, окончательно просыпается и оказывается вовсе не прочь немного поговорить. Изредка он делится самыми сокровенными тайнами — не в дороге, как можно было ожидать, а здесь, лёжа на соседней кровати. Ещё слишком сонный, Геральт и не осознает, как много значат эти разговоры для Лютика.

Он ценит эти моменты и дорожит ими больше всего на свете. И прекрасно понимает, что если хочет услышать ещё больше историй, то сейчас лучше всего придержать язык.

Поэтому Лютик так и поступает. Несколько часов кряду, вплоть до захода солнца, молча плетется следом. Начинает урчать живот, по коже бегут мурашки, а ноги — ноют. Он бросает взгляд на дорогу — свет луны отражается от белых волос Геральта. Тот явно всё ещё не в духе и будет шагать до самого рассвета, но Лютик — обыкновенный смертный, для которого каждый новый шаг сродни пытке.

— Геральт, — зовет он.

Ведьмак останавливается и резко разворачивается. Он пристально смотрит на Лютика, будто бы позабыв, что тот идёт следом. Просто невообразимо, учитывая обостренный ведьмачий слух. Но, возможно, Геральт настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что звук шагов превратился в незначительный фон.

— Прости, — начинает Лютик, зная, что его извинение все равно прозвучит как оправдание, — но мне нужно отдохнуть.

Геральт мрачно смотрит на него, а затем — на небо. Неужели не заметил, что уже давно стемнело? Он хмурится ещё сильнее, оглядывая окрестности, но в темноте сложно понять, что именно выражает его лицо.

— Неподалеку отсюда есть поляна, — сообщает Геральт. — Разбей там лагерь, разведи костер. Я раздобуду еды.

— Ладно, — рассеянно бросает Лютик, пораженный столь широким жестом. Геральт же углубляется дальше в лес. — Ладно.

***

Лютик дрожит у огня. Теперь, когда они останавливаются на привал, холод пробирает до костей. Уже поздно жалеть, что не додумался взять с собой ещё один спальник и одеяло. Он дает разболевшимся ногам отдохнуть и стаскивает ботинки — ночной воздух ласкает обнаженные ступни. Закидывает в рот остатки ягод, которые собрал ранее, и, ожидая Геральта, старается не вздрагивать от каждого завывания волка и шелеста листьев. Пальцы слишком закоченели для игры, а разум — утомился для сочинительства, так что остается лишь сидеть и ждать в уже привычной тишине.

Спустя неопределенное время к ногам Лютика бросают тушку кролика. Он вздрагивает и тут же расслабляется, понимая, что голодным сегодня не останется. Сзади, отвернувшись от костра, Геральт стягивает мечи и верхний доспех.

Лютик услужливо начинает свежевать кролика, когда нечто другое падает ему на голову.

— Эй! — восклицает он скорее от неожиданности, чем от раздражения. — Что за… — начинает он и тут же осекается. Пальцы касаются мягкой ткани, а в нос ударяет запах…

_Заплетённые волосы, предрассветные минуты, томящееся сердце…_

…Запах Геральта. Запах вымытого и умиротворенного Геральта. Лютик держит одеяло, которым ведьмак изредка укрывался в тавернах. Оно до сих пор пахнет лавандовым мылом. Ну конечно. Геральту не понадобилось бы это одеяло в обществе Йеннифэр.

— Ты замёрз, — бросает он.

Так и есть. Но кто бы мог подумать, что Геральт заметит, а уж тем более как-то попытается помочь. Если бы не недавний разрыв с Йеннифэр, Лютик бы непременно сострил, но он замёрз, а одеяло пахнет Геральтом. Сейчас ему достаточно и этого.

— Спасибо, — говорит он и кутается плотнее, совершенно не пытаясь уловить тот самый аромат.

Геральт ворчит в ответ и бросает ему нож с куском мяса, едва не попадая в горло. И на том спасибо.

***

Когда они ужинают, Геральт сидит рядом. Не так близко, как обычно, но и не настолько далеко, чтобы начать беспокоиться.

— Ты не играешь, — подмечает он, кивая на лютню.

Впервые с того момента, как они покинули вершину горы, Геральт сам завязывает разговор, и Лютик изо всех сил старается не слишком радоваться. В любой другой день он бы поддразнил ведьмака. Раз тот задаёт подобный вопрос, значит не иначе как соскучился по его музыке. Но сегодня — не тот день.

— Устал, — коротко отзывается Лютик.

Но от его простого ответа всё становится только хуже. Геральт напрягается и со злостью в голосе рычит:

— Мы могли бы остановиться раньше.

Не стоит даже пытаться переспорить Геральта, когда тот злится — всё равно ничего из этого не выйдет. Лютик лишь качает головой и грустно улыбается, бросая обглоданную кость в огонь.

— Нет, не могли, — говорит он, собираясь идти спать. — Ты пожелал идти дальше.

Он уже лежит в спальнике и закрывает глаза, когда Геральт наконец отвечает. Его голос настолько тихий, что сквозь треск костра едва удается разобрать слова.

— У тебя тоже есть желания, — шепчет он.

 _«Есть ли?_ — задается вопросом Лютик. — _Или мои желания уже стали твоими?»_

***

Лютик просыпается от скрежета металла о камень. До боли знакомый звук. Геральт начищает и точит мечи в любую свободную минуту. Печется о них так же, как бард о лютне, и в этом определенно есть что-то очаровательное.

С долей досады Лютик отмечает, что уже давно рассвело.

— Черт, — бросает он, нащупывая свои пожитки. — Лучше бы разбудил меня.

Геральт хмыкает и ещё раз проводит точильным камнем по стали. Лютик всматривается, пытаясь понять, что выражает лицо ведьмака — добродушное «Тебе нужно было поспать» или ворчливое «Да, пожалуй» — и никак не может определиться. Поди угадай, что у Геральта на уме, когда тот настолько подавлен. Ещё одна причина, почему Лютик надеется больше никогда не видеть его в подобном состоянии.

Он вздыхает, тянется за дублетом и… замирает. Недавняя дырка оказывается зашита аккуратными, не в сравнение c его собственными, стежками. Он снова бросает взгляд на Геральта, который даже не удосужился спрятать нитку с иголкой, и размышляет, как долго тот бодрствовал и почему вообще обратил внимание на крошечную прореху в одежде.

Наверное, Геральту нравится занимать руки делом, и Лютик нисколько не винит его за это. Но сердцем он приходит к иному выводу, и внутри всё предательски сжимается.

Лютик невольно хочет обратить внимание на поступок Геральта, поблагодарить и восхититься его работой с таким же пылом, как и очередным геройским приключением. Просто чтобы увидеть, как тот смущается. Но нет — не сегодня. Вместо этого Лютик накидывает дублет на плечи и, едва заметно улыбаясь, скользит пальцами по безупречным стежкам. Иронично — дырка оказалась почти у самого сердца.

***

Всё так же висит тишина.

Они в дороге уже несколько часов. Закатное солнце светит им в спины, но воздух так нагрелся, что приходится распахнуть рубашки, закатать рукава и снять верхнюю одежду.

Сегодня Геральт идет медленнее и уже не кипит от ярости. Этого оказывается достаточно — ранним вечером Лютик достает лютню и играет парочку незамысловатых аккордов, пытаясь подобрать правильные ноты и передать гнетущую атмосферу.

Геральт, хмурясь, поворачивается, и он в ужасе замирает. Неужели переборщил? Неужели сейчас его драгоценную лютню вырвут из рук и разобьют о камень?

— Ты был… молчалив, — говорит Геральт, будто бы только что заметив. Он то ли не осознает, то ли и вовсе не обращает внимания, каких усилий стоит Лютику каждый раз одергивать себя.

Пальцы соскальзывают со струн — аккорд получается неблагозвучным. Фа-диез минор. Аккорд бранящихся возлюбленных. Аккорд, полный тоски и предвкушения.

— Тебе нравится тишина, — Лютик пытается ответить как можно равнодушнее и, конечно же, терпит неудачу. — Чтобы ты знал, я умею молчать, если требуется.

— Я знаю, — почти шепчет Геральт, и по-прежнему, вот досада, не понять, что выражает его лицо.

А затем он снова отворачивается к дороге и продолжает идти, словно и не замечая, что свел Лютика с ума _одной лишь_ фразой. Такие фразы произносят ночью у костра и на соломенном матрасе ранним утром. Такая фраза не к месту здесь и сейчас — на проклятой горе, которую Лютик всей душой хотел бы забыть. Его одолевают противоречия, но в груди теплеет от чужих слов. Вот он — проблеск той доброты, которую он уже и не надеялся увидеть. Если Геральт способен на это после всего произошедшего, то, возможно, Йеннифэр не настолько сильно разбила ему сердце.

Лютик бредёт следом и, перебирая пальцами струны, начинает мурлыкать себе под нос тихую приятную песню.

***

Они останавливаются до наступления темноты и, как и всегда, разбивают лагерь. Правда, в тишине. Лютик чувствует на себе взгляд Геральта всё время: когда пьет, когда поет и даже когда лежит в спальнике, созерцая звёзды. Он не хочет смотреть в ответ и рушить столь хрупкое мгновение. Слишком боится того, что увидит, но чувствует… Чувствует исходящее тепло и надеется, что Геральт ощущает то же самое.

***

На следующий день Геральт ведёт себя почти как обычно. Конечно, не настолько, чтобы искушать судьбу — хотя у Лютика в голове _столько_ композиций, которые так и тянет сыграть, — но достаточно, чтобы осмелиться шагать рядом, а не где-то позади.

Стоит приятный день, и чем ближе они подходят к лесистой долине, тем ровнее становится дорога. Вероятно, до поляны, где они оставили Плотву, ещё пара миль. Лютик всё ещё осторожничает, но его вынужденное молчание облегчают мысли, кишащие в голове. Постепенно складывается новая песня. Сочинять без инструмента — та ещё задача, но Лютик справляется. Большинство слов рифмуются, превращаясь в складный текст, который, хочется верить, отлично ляжет на музыку.

— Сыграй, — около полудня ворчливо бросает Геральт.

— М-м? — переспрашивает Лютик, вырванный из размышлений. _«Раз это угодно судьбе…»_

— Ты уже пять раз споткнулся, — беззлобно подмечает Геральт и усмехается. — Явно витаешь в облаках.

Разве это настолько заметно?..

— Можем остановиться на привал, — говорит Геральт, сбрасывая мечи. — Запишешь свою песню.

— Я… — начинает Лютик и замолкает, не зная, как продолжить. Геральт ни разу не предлагал ему подобного. — Сомневаюсь, что ты оценишь, — честно отвечает он.

Баллада о том, как Йеннифэр разбила Геральту сердце, а сам Лютик молча стоял в стороне… Определенно не то, что захочется услышать сейчас и вообще когда бы то ни было.

— С каких пор тебя это останавливало?

— С тех пор как… — он осекается и тяжело вздыхает.

Геральт заворачивает к ближайшему кусту, чтобы облегчиться, и Лютик закатывает глаза — хоть бы предупреждал.

Пожалуй, раз они все равно остановились, можно и записать пару строк. Лютик как можно тише зачитывает новый текст, чтобы Геральт не услышал, но тот и так занят своими делами — прочесывает окрестности на предмет алхимических ингредиентов.

Лютик старается не запнуться на слове «любимый» и не краснеть и упрямо продолжает петь. Но голос ломается на «подчиняюсь», а на глаза набегают слезы. Чувства ещё слишком свежи, чтобы сдержаться. Лютик закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Он влюблен в Геральта последние двадцать лет и будет любить ещё столько же, если только…

— Грустная песня.

Лютик судорожно вздыхает и широко распахивает глаза. Геральт оказывается ближе, чем казалось — сидит почти возле него и складывает свои находки в сумку. Он не удостаивает его ни взглядом, ни добрым словом и даже не отрывается от своего занятия, но сказанной фразы оказывается более чем достаточно.

— Грустная, — сдавленно соглашается Лютик, допевая последнюю строчку и захлопывая книжку с заметками.

— О чем она?

Лютик закрывает глаза — боль волной накатывает на него. Нет, не так это должно было произойти. Ему так давно хотелось, чтобы Геральт проявил интерес к его музыке. Он сочинил десятки песен с правдоподобными сюжетам и минимумом геройств, лишь бы привлечь его внимание, и только сейчас… Ну разумеется. Всё случается только тогда, когда Лютик записывает глубоко личную песню.

— Ты не оценишь, — повторяет он, убирая лютню в чехол, и поднимается. — Лучше продолжить путь, если хотим добраться до поляны до заката.

Лютик закидывает свои пожитки за спину и уверенно шагает к лесу. Горькие слезы катятся по щекам.

***

Когда опускаются сумерки, Лютик упорно старается забыть и о песне, и о разговоре. Он собирает цветы, чтобы отвлечься от растущего страха. Ему по-прежнему не по себе рядом с Геральтом. От кожи ведьмака будто бы исходит жар — не такой, как тогда на вершине горы, но похожий. Вместо огня из открытой топки — тепло костра.

Лютик не может избавиться от ощущения, что как только они доберутся до поляны, Геральт укатит в неизвестность, оставшись наедине со своими демонами, а он сам одиноко побредет до города. Он готовится к неизбежному и убеждает себя не плакать до момента расставания.

Вместо того чтобы лелеять свои страхи, Лютик возится с венком. Обернув вокруг шеи тонкие стебли, он ловко оплетает их длинными травинками и обрамляет цветами.

— Что мастеришь? — спрашивает Геральт, когда до поляны остаётся миля или около того.

— Откуда ты знаешь, будто я что-то мастерю? — парирует Лютик, позволяя себе привычную дерзость.

И добивается желаемого. Если, конечно, усмешка Геральта считается. Они шагают плечом к плечу как в старые добрые времена.

— Может, я мастерю просто так. Беру пример с тебя — пытаюсь занять руки.

Геральт качает головой, продолжая едва заметно улыбаться.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты на это способен.

— На что? — уточняет Лютик, вплетая красную череду в цветочный гобелен. — На попытки занять руки? Некоторые барышни из Оксенфурта могли бы с тобой поспорить…

— Ты не мастеришь ничего просто так, — возражает Геральт. — У тебя всегда есть какая-то цель.

— Считаешь? — спрашивает Лютик и наклоняется за одуванчиками, чтобы скрыть румянец. Геральт не иначе как делает ему комплимент. — Высокая похвала из твоих уст, — говорит он, заправляя парочку цветков себе за ухо и вплетая жёлтый одуванчик в венок.

— Хм-м, — задумчиво протягивает Геральт, бросая на него взгляд. — Так что же это?

Не ожидавший подобного поворота Лютик вздыхает.

— Ты посчитаешь, что я слишком сентиментален.

— Я уже так считаю, Лютик. Просто говори.

Он невольно улыбается от мягкого, но требовательного тона Геральта. Больше всего он скучал по этим ласково-ворчливым ноткам.

Лютик вздыхает и вплетает последний одуванчик.

— Ожерелье в подарок. Плотва, должно быть, соскучилась по нам.

Геральт неверяще фыркает.

— Плотва — лошадь, Лютик. Она съест твой подарок и глазом не моргнет.

Слова Геральта задевают. Неужели он и правда считает его настолько наивным? Лютик качает головой и ускоряет шаг.

— Знаю, — бросает он. — Как думаешь, почему я сделал ожерелье из травы?

И тут уже останавливается Геральт. Он поворачивается и пристально смотрит на Лютика. На его лице — тот же взгляд, что и вчера вечером.

Цветущая череда, петрушка и одуванчики… Любимые закуски Плотвы.

Лютик закатывает глаза, глядя на недоумевающего ведьмака.

— Чтоб она его съела, дуралей.

И не без гордости отмечает, что Геральт не сразу трогается с места.

***

Когда последние лучи солнца скрываются за горизонтом, взору предстаёт знакомая картина: поляна и гнедая лошадь вдали.

Сердце Лютика болезненно сжимается. Он едва не останавливается и окидывает взглядом Геральта. Последняя возможность запомнить его в деталях. Ведьмак, как и всегда, уйдет, а Лютику останется лишь лелеять воспоминания.

Но, к удивлению, на этот раз не он один замедляет шаг. Геральт — тоже.

Он задумчиво смотрит на силуэт столь знакомой лошади на фоне закатного неба и бормочет:

— Спасибо.

И Лютик и вовсе замирает на месте. Глядит на ведьмака, ища в его глазах ответы на свои вопросы, и по-прежнему не может разобрать, что выражает его лицо.

— Я не понимал… — начинает Геральт и будто бы с трудом переводит взгляд с горизонта на Лютика. — Я думал, что хотел одиночества. Я ошибался.

Лютик буквально тает от подобного признания. Такого он уж никак не ожидал. Даже в мечтах.

— Лишь твоя судьба не связана с моей. Но ты всегда рядом, — продолжает Геральт, нервно глядя то на него, то на лес. — Я не заслуживаю этого. Не понимаю. Но… глубоко признателен.

— _Геральт_ … — шепчет Лютик, но голос подводит его, обнажая все истинные чувства в треснувшем сердце. Ведь теперь Геральт всё поймет, _непременно_ поймет, если только…

— Но, кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать что к чему, — говорит тот и уже не отводит взгляд.

Лютик неверяще качает головой. И хоть на глаза наворачиваются слезы, его сердце — поет. Ну не может Геральт признаваться в подобном спустя столько лет. Лютик уже давно поклялся забыть о своих чувствах и не поддаваться порывам. Потому что считал: иначе Геральта рядом не удержишь.

Но если тот с самого начала знал о его чувствах или хотя бы _подозревал_ о них, но при этом продолжал спать под боком, то, значит, вопреки всем опасениям, ему не претила сама мысль. Лютик надеется, что их дружба не пострадает от подобного откровения, и не без радости подмечает: сейчас Геральт сказал больше, чем за последние несколько дней.

— И, кажется… — ведьмак осекается, снова отводя взгляд — слова даются ему нелегко. — Я понимаю всё верно?..

Лютик закусывает губу — его глаза блестят от слез. Немного решимости — и он справится. Открыто сознается в своих чувствах, если только Геральт изволит посмотреть на него. И он смотрит. И как только их взгляды пересекаются, Лютик смущённо кивает.

Геральт тяжело и неуверенно вздыхает — такого Лютик не видел ещё ни разу.

Что-то глубоко внутри дает трещину. Лютик смиряется с разбитым сердцем, отводит взгляд, оставляет прошлое позади — как и всегда. Он с самого начала был обречен на провал. Неважно, знал Геральт о его чувствах или нет, признавал их существование или нет. Всё равно всё останется по-прежнему.

— Ладно, — бросает Лютик, смаргивая слезы. — Пойду вручу подарок Плотве и… отправлюсь обратно в…

Лютика крепко хватают за руку, разворачивая. Геральт стоит, уставившись в землю, и всем видом выражает нерешительность. Эмоция столь необычная для ведьмака, что на долю секунды Лютику даже кажется, будто тот одержим злым духом. Но его пальцы сжимаются, а плечи — напрягаются. И Лютик понимает: Геральт — это всего-навсего Геральт, который лишь пытается осознать глубину того, что не в силах озвучить.

И поэтому Лютик его не торопит.

Постепенно Геральт ослабляет хватку, но, вместо того чтобы окончательно отпустить, легко скользит пальцами вниз по руке. От прикосновения по коже бегут мурашки, становится тяжело дышать.

— Геральт. — Голос срывается на октаву выше обычного. — Что ты…

Геральт, не обращая внимания на протесты, движется всё ниже и ниже, нервно и вместе с тем решительно, пока наконец не дотрагивается до чужих пальцев. Сердце Лютика замирает. Весь мир сужается до одной-единственной точки. А Геральт, черт бы его побрал, всё так же смотрит себе под ноги и заботливо берет его за руку. Не переплетает их пальцы. Просто… берет.

Лютику хочется закричать. Запеть. Зацеловать до смерти Геральта из Ривии, но один неосторожный шаг — и момент будет испорчен. Он судорожно вздыхает и робко тянется к небритой щеке. На лице ведьмака всё то же выражение, взгляд — опущен в землю, губы — приоткрыты. Рука Лютика предательски дрожит. Он чувствует кожей учащенное дыхание — быстрее, чем у любого человека или даже зверя.

Геральт мог бы огрызнуться. Или наорать. От него можно ожидать всё что угодно. Впервые за время их знакомства Лютику и правда кажется, будто он приручает белого волка.

Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Если он не рискнёт сейчас, то будет жалеть об этом до самой смерти. Он просто должен…

Лютик кладет ладонь на щеку Геральта. Результат превосходит все ожидания — напряжение рассеивается как туман поутру. Это придает ему уверенности, и он наконец делает то, что так жаждет: легко надавливает пальцами и разворачивает Геральта лицом к себе.

Тот нехотя повинуется, и сердце Лютика пропускает удар. Он боится того, что увидит. Ненависть. Злость. Неприязнь. Он боится любого исхода, но он должен знать, почему Геральт потянулся к нему.

Когда ведьмак поворачивается, его глаза крепко-накрепко закрыты. Что выражает лицо — не понять.

— Геральт, — снова пробует Лютик, потому что отчаянно хочет знать.

Геральт сжимает его руку, но сам остаётся молчалив и непоколебим. Но, когда Лютик осмеливается провести большим пальцем по его щеке, он наконец распахивает глаза.

Лютик не может ни вымолвить и слова, ни сдвинуться с места. Как много кроется в этом взгляде. Больше, чем когда бы то ни было. В нем — боль, невообразимо много боли, и… любовь.

— Геральт, — снова говорит Лютик и на этот раз смело подается вперед, подчиняясь слепому инстинкту. — Поговори со мной, — просит он — ведь у него уже получалось, а значит, непременно получится снова.

Геральт хмыкает — и наконец даёт себе волю. Кладет ладонь на бедро Лютика и настойчиво притягивает к себе — тот едва не наваливается на него. Их лбы соприкасаются.

Лютик буквально задыхается от близости. И сам Геральт тяжело дышит, судорожно втягивая воздух.

Он проводит рукой от бедра к спине, а затем запускает пальцы в волосы Лютика, и тот изо всех сил старается не млеть от ощущений как влюбленный дурак. Он представлял это сотню раз, но в одном воображение его подводит. Откуда он мог знать, что в реальности прикосновения Геральта окажутся настолько трепетными и нежными?

Пальцы ведьмака замирают у виска, а губы трогает улыбка.

От одного только вида в груди разливается приятное тепло. Лютик ни разу не видел улыбку Геральта настолько близко и явно недооценил её лучезарность. Его улыбка — словно лучик солнца в морозный день.

— А что это там? — невольно спрашивает Лютик, и его сердце трепещет.

Геральт немного отстраняется, легко улыбаясь, и показывает свою находку. Одуванчик из венка. Должно быть, Лютик забыл о нем, когда заправлял цветы за ухо.

— Тебе идёт, — бормочет Геральт, и Лютик буквально чувствует его дыхание и исходящее тепло — уютное и опьяняющее.

Геральт любезно заправляет цветок в волосы Лютика. Они снова стоят, прислонившись друг к другу лбами.

— Ты такой… — на выдохе произносит Геральт и проводит ладонью по щеке Лютика насколько трепетно, что тот беспомощно прикрывает глаза.

— Какой? — очарованный нежностью порыва, бормочет он и скорее чувствует, чем слышит, сказанное на выдохе: «…добрый».

Добрый? Такого комплимента Лютику ещё не доводилось слышать, но он принимает его. Он согласен на всё, что ни предложит ему Геральт, и сохранит в памяти до конца своих дней. Он улыбается, борясь с желанием запустить пальцы в распущенные белые волосы.

— Даже не знаю, — будто бы через силу говорит ведьмак, — существует ли подобная доброта в моём мире.

Он смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, и сложно не уловить истинный смысл его слов: «Я не знаю, можешь ли _ты_ существовать в моем мире». Лютик закрывает глаза и, не в силах справиться с эмоциями, вновь касается Геральта.

— Давай узнаем, — просит он.

А затем Геральт наклоняет голову, лишь самую малость, и накрывает губы Лютика своими.

Тот едва не задыхается, не ожидая подобной нежности. Это не более чем прикосновение губ, но оно оказывается куда громче любых слов. Сердце Лютика буквально _поет_. Он обхватывает лицо Геральта ладонями и отчаянно старается запомнить, запечатлеть в памяти, дрожь в теле и трепет в груди. Лютик знает: если это всё, что может дать ему Геральт, то так тому и быть. Ему хватит и поцелуя, чтобы протянуть до конца своих дней. Он сложит как минимум четырнадцать хвалебных баллад.

Лютик не рискует углубить поцелуй — Геральту и без того слишком непривычны эмоции, — и не ошибается. Спустя мгновение ведьмак отстраняется, и вот они снова касаются лбами.

— Море, — шепчет он. — Ты хотел податься к морю.

Сердце Лютика трепещет от невысказанного обещания. Он кивает и, несмотря на все свои старания, снова тянется к губам — чувства берут верх над разумом. Геральт тяжело вздыхает и отчаянно цепляется за Лютика. Они сливаются в глубоком поцелуе.

 _«Достаточно. Теперь — достаточно,_ — думает Лютик, нехотя отстраняясь. — _Я нанес мази и закрепил бинты. Он пойдет со мной»._

А при виде горящих глаз Геральта он понимает: всё придёт своим чередом. Пусть и не сразу. Со временем Геральт оправится. И, может, даже полюбит его.

А затем Геральт наваливается на Лютика в подобии объятия. Только откуда ведьмаку знать, что это такое?

Лютик крепко обнимает его в ответ. На темном небе появляются первые звёзды. Часу молчания наконец приходит конец. Впереди их ждёт новый день и новая песня.


End file.
